emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner’s Guide
Game basics * Pressing spacebar on your keyboard will display levels of buildings or camp levels. * You can zoom in and out of your city and map with the scroll wheel of the mouse or the +/- in the top right-hand corner of the screen. * Don't forget to log in every day, to get a free gift and gems! * Build the Alchemist to craft bonuses from ingredients sent by friends. The higher the building's level, the more ingredients. * You can store up to 100 items in your Requests window. Don't forget to check it regularly. * You can transport resources to the cities of your allies. * There are more Emporea gameworlds existing at the same time. You can play as many of them as you want! * Your Gems and Achievements are global, shared between all gameworlds. * You can join any of the running Emporea gameworlds, anytime. * An Emporea gameworld lasts 14 weeks. The alliance who deals the most damage to Xoggoth in the last boss fight, wins. * Running late to a new world opening? Scroll of Performance will help you to catch up for the lost time! * To get the Scroll of Performance, you need to join the new world at least six hours after the world started. * Have you been offline for more than 48 hours? You will get a Support chest to help you make up for the lost time! * You are entitled to 3 Support Chests during each game world. * Questions? Ask about anything in our Forum! * Serious technical difficulties? Contact our Support! * Don't miss any competition, free items or event! Follow our Fanpage on Facebook! * Register in the Forum to post your feedback or suggestions. We want to know! * Check our Wiki page for the detailed information about Emporea game events! * The more friends in the game, the more fun! Invite your friends to play Emporea! * Remember! If you share an IP address with another player, let our Support team know at the beginning of EACH gameworld played together! * Log in daily through our Pixel Portal to obtain 1 CP with every daily gem reward! Palace * Upgrading the palace is vital for the growth of your kingdom. Upgrade it as often as you can! * Higher palace levels enable you to have more buildings and new building types. * Army upkeep can be increased with palace level, hero skill and mausoleum/tannery/garden/beer brewery. Hero * You get one skill point with every level up. Don't forget to improve your hero skills with them! * You can set up up to 4 artifact modes for different occasions. Don't forget to fill as many of the gear slots as you can for each set! * Make sure you are wearing your appropriate battle gear when the battle round ends! * Invest your skill points in only one of 3 possible builds, because the strongest skills get unlocked in the end. * Your hero needs to reach at least level 30 in order to get the medal when the world ends. * Your player points are not just a matter of prestige. After the world ends, they transfer to Rubies, a currency usable in our Shop! Units * The Regeneration of the units is capped at 50%. After you reach it, concentrate on other battle bonuses. * Every unit has one of the 3 resistance types, making it more resilient towards that particular attack type. Resources and Alchemy Ingredients * Build up your mines to have greater resources income. * The production of resources can be increased with artifacts, scrolls, hero skills and resource spells. * Be sure to wear your +production artifacts when you are gathering resources from mines. Magic * Be sure to get some resource spells, there are several types. After you cast them on a city, resources are added directly to the storage! * Research powerful spells from runes and gold in Research Laboratory. * You can research various spells from each rune type. The more spells you have, the more frequently you can cast. * The more temples and the higher their levels, the greater the mana storage. Forge * Use the Forge to combine artifacts, potions and spells of the same kind and level to make them stronger. Arena * After your hero reaches level 10, you can enter the Arena to fight other players! * Arena fights are sports competitions, just to compare your strength with others. There are no real unit losses. Camps, Runes * Raiding neutral camps is a great source of artifacts, potions, runes and resources. * Gather as many runes as you can. They are necessary to research units and spells, and for palace upgrades. * In every neutral camp you can find different runes and artifact types. Click on a camp to display this info. * After you run out of command points, raid Portals. They cost 0 command points. * Hard camps start to appear on the map 10 days after the start of the world, on Day 11. Very hard camps appear on Day 21, extreme camps Day 31. * Not strong enough to raid extreme level camps by yourself? Join forces with your allies and attack the camp together! * Don't forget you can recall your army without entering the fight, but only until it reaches halfway through the journey. Unit research, Recruit * You must research a new unit type in the Laboratory first, in order to be able to recruit it. * The higher the level of recruit buildings, the faster the production of units and the more you can recruit in each batch. * In order to build a new recruit building type, its unit has to be researched first. * A level 3 Palace enables you to build Research Laboratory. Towers * The more towers and the greater their level, the better defense of your city. * You can make them stronger with research in the Research Laboratory. * Don't worry about your defense towers. They are restored to full count & health after every battle. Alliance * The best way to find an alliance is in the Chat. Let's find some friends to play with! * After joining an alliance, let's move closer to its members with the City Transfer scroll! This is in the chest you receive when you reach level 15, and also in the Shop. * Use the Alliance building to donate resources to your alliance. * Be a popular alliance member by giving Alchemy ingredients and visiting your allies to click their speed-up bubbles! Market * Upgrade your market to increase the production storage capacity. Gained resources above this limit are lost! * The higher the level of your markets, the more resources you can transport to share with your allies. * Trade various game objects with other players in the market. You can earn some gems or gold! * During the fight with Xoggoth, all marketplaces are closed for creating new market offers.